Both men and women may be concerned about hygiene as related to their groin and genital regions prior to a sexual encounters. Many individuals may not have the opportunity to bathe before such encounters, particularly in instances following a long evening of partying and/or dancing, which may often precede such sexual encounters. Products such as flavored lubricants are known in the art, and their widespread use indicates that it may be desirable to create a pleasant flavor on and around the genital area for purposes of sexual encounters. Often however, there may be little or no access to proper hygiene materials and sexual aid products prior to a romantic encounter.
A need exists for a personal hygiene product that can be discreetly carried on one's person, such as in an individual's purse or pocket, and which can conveniently be used and disposed of, for example, within a restroom, with little preparation. A further need exists for a product that can conveniently dispense a pleasant flavor about an individual's genital region in preparation for a sexual encounter.